


Dinner’s Served

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chouji/Shikamaru foodsex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner’s Served

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: See summary, improper use of chips and barbeque sauce. I do contend however, that it is the proper use of whipped cream.
> 
> AN: My first Naruto fic!
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 04 "Willful," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was Chouji’s turn again. Secretly, Chouji wondered if his turn really came up that often or if Shikamaru was just too lazy to top. Regardless, Chouji decided that if Shikamaru was going to just lay there, he was going to take full advantage of it.

Shikamaru laid back, naked, with his hand behind his head, waiting for Chouji to finish setting up whatever it was he was planning.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.”

“How troublesome.”

Chouji started to set up a line of chips down Shikamaru’s torso. When he was done, Shikamaru gave Chouji a questioning look.

“Appetizers.”

Chouji started to eat the chips off of Shikamaru without using his hands. Shikamaru shivered and twitched every time Chouji’s tongue “accidentally” missed a chip.

Once the chips were gone, Chouji started liberally pouring barbecue sauce all over Shikamaru.

“Main course.”

Chouji then began to carefully, slowly, and thoroughly lick up the sauce. By the time he was done, Shikamaru was a panting, squirming, painfully aroused mess.

Chouji picked up the can of whipped cream and shook it. He sprayed it around and over Shikamaru’s cock until it was completely covered.

“Dessert.”


End file.
